1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a notification apparatus and a notification method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional apparatus having a function of controlling a route on a network releases routing control information to the public. Further, there is an apparatus having a function of providing network setting information on a network.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 05-056080 discusses a technology which adds network tree topology information to a packet format and updates old routing control information so as to transmit correct routing control information to a network system.
According to a technology discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-78952, when a user selects a function of a portable terminal at a certain place, the apparatus executes the selected function if the user has used it before around the place. However, the apparatus requires the user to input a password, etc., if the user has not used the selected function before around the place.
However, an electronic apparatus not only operates as a network node but also includes a function of performing routing control. Such an electronic apparatus can be connected to a network different from previous one owing to a user's movement, or a route change can occur with respect to an upstream side network. In such a case, a problem may arise.
That is, when an apparatus moves and changes a network, a network topology change occurs. However, if a connected routing control apparatus detects the change and only advertises new routing control information on a network, the apparatus can advertise incorrect routing control information and destroy an Internet connection environment at a movement destination or on a home network.